2 Secrets 5 Back to the Books
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: Zak and Jamie have to go to school again. So, in their Junior year, we meet new friends, old friends, new enemies, and old enemies. Let's see what I can do with this... R&R!
1. First Day

Chapter 1

First Day

* * *

Zak and Jamie slung on their backpacks. Emily kissed her daughter's cheek. "So, you nervous?" Zak asked. "A little. You?"

"A little."

"I just hope we get along with everybody," Jamie said. "Don't worry, Jamie, we'll fit in," Zak said. Jamie sighed deeply.

_Later..._

"Ick, ick-in-a-cup, ick-on-a-stick. What wonderful lunches they have!" Jamie said sarcastically, and sat next to Zak. "Why are they serving pickles on sticks?" she said disgustedly. "Uh, I think that's a corn dog." Jamie shrieked and threw it up. "Aw, cool! It sticks to the ceiling!" Emma had moved and went to this school now. Then, Principle Rockman, with his large bald spot on the top of his head, came in. Everything was deathly silent. "Ladies and gentlemen, listen up!" he said as the green corn dog fell on his head. "Ick-on-Rockman's-head!" Jamie said under her breath. "Who did this!?" his booming voice demanded. Everyone pointed to Jamie except for Zak. He slapped his hand to his face. "JAMIE TUESDAY, DETENTION FOR 3 WEEKS!!!" he bellowed. "Uh-uh, you got in trouble!" Emma said. "Wanna see if _you_ stick to the ceiling?" Jamie said. "What a wonderful first day!"

"Oh, and it's only half over. So sad." Jamie turned around to see her arch enemy. "Wadi," she growled. "Yes, it's me. When I heard Zak went here, I couldn't resist myself!"

"Look, Wadi, I don't-"

"Shh! My quarrel is not with you; but with this...uh...camel-spit!" Jamie stood up. "You wanna piece of me!?"

"Bring it on!" The girls were nose-to-nose. "Stop it, now! Wadi, just GO AWAY! Jamie, SIT DOWN!" Zak stepped in between them. "Oh, you're lucky Zak stepped in, 'cause you'd be tasting sneaker for a week!"

"Yeah, like you'd actually-" Jamie kicked Wadi in the face, leaving her with a bloody lip, and a sneaker print on her cheek. "JAMIE, YOU SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" Zak yelled. Again, the cafe went dead silent. Wadi hurried off toward the nurse's office. Jamie sat down again, panting. "I'll be right back," she said, shapeshifting into a mouse and scurrying away(yes, Emma knows her secret). Jamie climbed through the small opening in the window and sat outside. She could still see Zak and Emma watching her; plus this kid, Josh, who was wondering why a mouse was sitting on the windowsill for no apparent reason. Then, her mouse ears picked up something Emma said. "I wonder where her clothes and things in her pockets go when she does that."

'Honestly, they're very hidden in the markings of my fur,' Jamie thought. She laid down on her stomach and slept until she heard the bell. Jamie climbed back in and shifted into herself again. "They're hidden as markings," Jamie said. "Huh? Oh, that! Cool," Emma said.


	2. Detention and a Visit

Chapter 2

Detention and a Visit

* * *

Jamie was sitting in detention working on math homework, her worst subject. She thought of how awesome she was when she kicked Wadi's face. Then, Jenn came in. "Jenn, I get out in an hour, what're you here for?"

"Well, I left my phone at home so you-know-who won't know you're in you-know-where," Jenn said. "Awesome!" Jamie said. She finished all her homework and started playing Pacman on her phone. "Darn you pink creature thing!" she yelled. She closed her phone just to open it again. "It's Mom!" Jamie said, answering it. "Hi, Jamie. Where are you and Jenn?"

"We're uh...at the animal shelter. Helping...newborn puppies," she lied. "You want me to pick you up?"

"Uh, no, we're fine. Bye, Mom!" Jamie hung up quickly. She put her phone back into her pocket. "Hey, Jenn, look!" When Jenn turned around, a sea lion was in Jamie's seat balencing a pencil on its nose. "Jamie! Turn back into yourself before anyone sees you!" Jenn said. Jamie shapeshifted back into herself. "Fine, whatever!" she said. There was a vibration in Jamie's pocket. She opened it. It said on the screen, "You have a new message from Zak". The text said, "How r u?"

"Fine stil d10tion"

"What u doin?"

"Play pacman 2 pas time"

"Lol"

"Almost time 2 go c u l8er"

"K c u l8er"

_Later..._

There was a knock on Zak's door. Jamie shapeshifted into a rottweiler. Zak answered the door. "Uh, h-hey, Wadi," he said nervously. Jamie started growling. "Uh, yeah, she isn't very fond of strangers," Zak said. Wadi tried to pet Jamie on the head. Jamie snapped at her hand and bared her teeth. Zak flicked her nose. "Bad dog!" he said winking. "I think you should start training her," Wadi said. "Uh, we're planning on it," Zak said. "Zak, tell me you'll break up with...that girl," Wadi said. 'That girl has a name!' Jamie thought. She started growling again. "Say it."

"It."

"Ha ha, very funny. Say yes," Wadi said. "Wadi...get out of my house, or she'll bite you." Jamie bared her teeth as if she was smiling; which she was. "You'll come around, eventually!"

"Sic 'em." Jamie leaped at Wadi with joy. She then sneezed on her. "Ew!"

'Oh, I just love hurting this kid!' Jamie thought. "Down. Heel," Zak said. Jamie stopped attacking Wadi and sat at Zak's feet. 'You want another snot bath?' Jamie thought. Wadi angrily went out the door. Jamie shapeshifted into herself. "Oh, that arrogant, pompous, spoiled brat! If I'd got the-" Zak kissed her. "That was a nice way to tell me 'shut up'," she said, blushing slightly.


	3. Awkwardness

Chapter 3

Awkwardness

* * *

After about a week, Wadi didn't bother them...much. Zak had signed up for basketball, he and Jamie were doing a duet in this year's talent show(to make up for last time), and they were making friends all over the place. Jamie's group consisted of Emma, a girl named Leyla, and a red-head named Mary. Zak's friends were that kid Josh from lunch, Ryan, and Ricky. There was also this really annoying kid, Seth, who had a secret crush on Jamie; but he wasn't as stupid and crazy as Aaron. Plus, Emma has a secret that she doesn't plan on telling. Jamie and her friends were in gym class playing jump rope. "I'll go next!" Leyla said. As Leyla started jumping, the girls started to sing. "Fudge, Fudge, call the judge; Leyla's having a baby, Ricky's going crazy!"

"I do _not _like Ricky!"

"How many babies will she have? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Leyla stopped jumping. "Man, you have to get a hobby!" Jamie said. "Emma's turn!"

"Uh, I'm not that good at jumping..."

"Aw, come on, Em! I've seen you jump; you're awesome!" Jamie said. "Ok. But _I'll_ sing the song," Emma started jumping. "Fudge, Fudge, call the judge; Emma'a having a baby, Eric's going-"

"WAIT, WHO?!" Jamie said, stopping the rope. "Surprise," Emma said. "YOU'RE DATING MY EX???!!!"

"Awkward!" Mary said. "Who's dating who's ex?" Zak said, coming over. "Emma + Eric = not a happy Jamie!"

"Oh..."

"Hey, who controls who Emma likes? Emma!" Mary said. "Yeah, I control who I like!" Emma said. "Hey, Jamie," Seth said. "Uh, hi Seth," Jamie said. Zak groaned and turned around. "So, uh, you wanna go to the dance with me?" Zak turned back around. "Uh...uh, er," Jamie looked at her friends for help. They were all shaking their heads. "Uh, I'm...going already with someone..."

"Who is this casanova?"

"Uh, Zak!"

"What?!" Jamie elbowed him. "Uh, yeah," Zak said. "Are you sure?" Seth said making a weird face. "Yeah, pretty sure," Jamie said. "Whatever," Seth said, walking away. "Now, _that _was awkward!" Mary said. "Now, Zak, ask me to go to the dance."

"Ok, why?"

"You didn't officially ask me yet."

"Ok."

"Close enough." Jamie said.


	4. Basketball

Chapter 4

Basketball

* * *

Eventually, Zak had joined the basketball team. He was the best player, but the team need one more. They played fine, but still. Jamie had gone to every game so far. But she was tired of just sitting there, so she had a plan. Emma, on the other hand, was a black and white-clad cheerleader; along with Mary. Coach Daniels was giving the team a lecture. "Dude, where's the ball?!" Ryan said. "Our newest member has it. Now, I want no funny buisness from you boys," Coach Daniels said. "Like what?"

"Butt-slaps"

"We don't do that to each other why-oh..." The new member was Jamie; and she had the ball under her arm and a ponytail hung low on the back of her head. "Remember what I said, _no funny buisness_!" Coach said. "Don't worry, Coach Daniels. If they step out of line, they'll feel what a _real_ girl is like."

"Gimme some of that!" Ryan said. "Ok," Jamie slapped him across the face. "Not what I had planned," Ryan said painfully. "Anyone else feel like getting slapped?"

"No thanks!"Aidan said. "I'll pass!" Ricky said. "You wouldn't slap me!" Zak said. "I would if I had to!" Jamie said. "Alright, you kids. We're facing Ballard High this game. I want you to make those cry-babies wanna hide under a rock and stay there!" Coach Daniels said. Jamie waved to Emma and Mary on the sidelines as she passed them. Leyla was commentating this game. "And the game is on! Jamie has the ball! Ooh! Richardson, number 22 from the guest team steals the ball and almost trips Jamie!" The supporters for the home team booed and hissed. "OH!! And Saturday, number 13 from the home team steals it back! He shoots...HE SCORES!!! Strait into the basket!" Half the croud cheered and half booed. "1-0 everybody! Home is in the lead! Tuesday, number 35 from Home has the ball. She shoots...Ooh, blocked by Richardson! That son of a-"

"LEYLA!" Mrs. Birns, Emma's mother and school secretary said. "Sorry, Mrs. Birns!" Leyla said. "And Aikers, number 48, from Guest has the ball! Aikers passes the ball to Hendricks, number 91...Ooh, and a nice steal by Tuesday! She shoots...oh, it goes around the rim; once...twice...thrice...AND IT GOES IN! 2-0 EVERYBODY!!!" The crowd cheered madly. "Silker, number 45 of Home team has the ball! SLAM DUNK EVERYBODY!! LOOK AT THAT, HE'S HANGING FROM THE RIM!! But can he get down?! 4-0 everyone!" The crowd went wild. The cheerleaders were cheering. "Skunk in the barnyard, pee-yoo! Somebody farted, that's you!" The whole of Broadview High pointed at the opposing team. "And that's the first-quarter whistle. If you need to pee, go now. If you need a refill on something, GO NOW." Leyla said. "Nice shot!" Zak leaned in to kiss Jamie, but she stopped him. "We're on the court! No boyfriend-girlfriend stuff till afterwards!" Zak rolled his eyes, amused. Then, the team mascot came over. "Help me!" he said. "Why?"

"I'M DYING IN HERE MAN!!! WE SHOULDN'T WHERE THIS THING IN THE SUMMER!!!"

"Suck it up, Josh!" Jamie said. "Ugh, what smells like skunk? Oh, it's you..." Zak said, taking a step back. "Exactly..." Josh went back over to where he was supposed to stand. "We're gonna pound you!" Jason Richardson on the other team said. "Good luck with that! We have 4 and you have...0!" Jamie said. Coach Daniels blew his whistle. "The game is back on, people! We're at 4-0 here. Will the Badgers rise to the occasion? Or will our very own Skunks blow them away? Sit your butt down and you'll find out!!" The Badgers had the ball this time. Jason was surrounded by the whole Home team. He threw the ball to Sam Aikers, but Ryan caught it midair. Ryan tossed it at the net. "YES! AND RYAN STICKLY, NUMBER 83 EVERYBODY!! 5-0!!" Leyla cheered. "No! Hendricks, number 91, slam dunk!! 5-2!!" Half the croud cheered. The Badgers' cheerleaders cheered. "Dig, dig, dig a hole; come on, Badgers, you're on a roll!"

_Later..._

There was only four seconds left on the clock. Jamie had the ball and she was ready to shoot. But the whole of the Badgers' team had surrounded her. Her teammates were waving for her to pass the ball. Jamie took the risk and tossed the ball. It felt like an eternity but finally, Leyla shouted for the whole gym to hear, "YES!!! SKUNKS WIN!!! TUESDAY IN HER FIRST GAME WINS IT!!!!" Jamie couldn't believe it. "I think Jamie deserves a Gatorade bath!" Ricky taunted. "NOOO!" but Coach Daniels had already dumped lime-green Gatorade all over her head. Zak smiled. "Go ahead." They kissed. "Oooh! A little lip-lock from Tuesday and Saturday! If only we had a Kiss-Cam," Leyla said. Jamie unplugged the microphone. "I'm gonna need to take a shower for 3 days!" she said.


	5. Southern Fever

Chapter 5

Southern Fever

* * *

Jamie was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. When she answered it, a surprisingly familiar face smiled at her. "Uncle Billy!" Jamie said, hugging her uncle. "Hey, darlin' where's your ma?"

"Downstairs, come on!" Jamie led her uncle downstairs. "Hey, y'all!" he said. "Hey, dad! A little help out here!" a voice that was just like Billy's but higher called. "Hey, Jamie, wanna help me an' your cousin unpack?"

"Sure!" they walked outside to see a tall boy with shaggy auburn hair. "Cousin Codie!?!" Jamie said. "Howdy, Cous'! Dad, what'd you pack in here, rocks!"

"Fair, close. But no. That's actually your stuff, Son," Uncle Billy said. Billy, Codie and Jamie tugged on the suitcase until it tumbled out of the trunk. "That should get 'er done!" Billy said.

"What is in here!!" Jamie huffed "Ah just ten pounds of bacon."

"EWWWW!!! That's disgusting!!" Jamie said almost puking. "What's so gross about that?"

"It's about 20 pigs!!! You know how I feel about eating animals."

"Sorry cous'...but isn't bacon your favorite breakfast?" Codie said. "Too shay," Jamie said. Then, Emily came out to see what all the racket was. "Billy!" she said, seeing her brother-in-law. "What brings you here from Tennessee?"

"Well, a twister hit the farm and we needed a place to stay for the time being," Billy replied. "Oh my gosh! Are Racer and Jessie ok!?" Jamie said. "They're fine. They're resting at the local stables right now," Codie said. "Let's go inside. I never got used to this cold Seattle air," Billy said, walking into the house.

_Later..._

Jamie was lying on her bed, legs and arms splayed out, on her back. She was wondering if she and Zak should use a song she wrote, or from a CD for the talent show. (Just wait til she finds out they'll be using both...) Jamie could hear everyone talking out in the upstairs-living room. "Hey, where'd Jamie go?"

"In her room." Then, Jamie heard the medium, muffled footfalls of Codie walking down the hallway. "What y'all doing?"

"Trying to figure out what song I should sing in the talent show with Zak in school," Jamie said, not turning to him. "There's a talent show! I'm going out for that!" Codie said. "Shhh! I'm trying to consentrate!"

"Well, ex-cuse me! Miss Grouchie-Pants," Codie muttered. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Bless the Broken Road," Jamie said, shooting up from her bed and kneeling next to her CD rack. "Ok, then," Codie said. "It's a song, dim-wit," Jamie said, taking out the CD. "I know. I ain't that stupid!" Codie said.


	6. A Trip to the ER

Chapter 6

A Trip to the ER

* * *

"Hey, Zak! Let's go shoot some hoops," Jamie said. "K." Zak and Jamie went outside. Vanessa was reading upstairs. The windows were open and she got really annoyed with the noise. "Ugh, just shut up!" she said to herself. Vanessa started to read Zak's mind. Nothing interesting. Just thinking about making out with Jamie. 'Ew,' Vanessa thought. Then, she intruded on Jamie's mind. 'Vanessa is so annoying! I wish I could beat the crap out of her,' Jamie thought. "Oh no she didn't!" Vanessa folded the page corner, closed her book, and ran outside. She started to implant thoughts to the teenagers' minds. 'You are hungry and in need of some lemonade!' Vanessa made them think. "Are you thirsty?" Vanessa said slyly. "Now that you mention it, yeah," Jamie said. She dropped her basketball. Vanessa held out her foot and Jamie tripped over it. "Oopse!" Vanessa said innocently. Unfortunaly, there were steps near where Jamie had fell. 'Maybe I went too far!' Vanessa thought when Jamie didn't stir. "Jamie?" Vanessa poked Jamie in the face. "Is she dead?!" she said. "No. But she broke her leg and, obviously, she's unconsious. And I knew you possesed us," Zak said. "How do you know?"

"Well, it's not exactly my voice-"

"Not that! Her leg." Zak looked annoyed. "Vanessa, bend your leg like hers."

"Urg...Unh...AHHH!! I can't."

"EXACTLY!!!" Zak yelled. "Oh..." Vanessa said. "Will she be ok?"

"Fine. But she won't be if you don't get your mom," Zak said, kneeling next to Jamie. Vanessa ran inside and then returned with George and Emily. "Let's go, into the car," George said.

_In the hospital..._

Jamie had just finished her surgery. Now, she was asleep in the hospital bed, waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. "Wow. It's the first time she hasn't talked in at least an hour!" Danny said. Everyone glared at him. "Who wants to know what she's dreaming about!" Vanessa said cheerily. "I do!" Danny said. Vanessa closed her eyes in fake consentration. "Mmm-hmm...I see...EWWWW!! Zak, you and her were making out!" Vanessa said, disgusted. Zak smiled. George did not look pleased with his daughter's dreams. Suddenly, Jamie could see herself in the bed. "I'm not dead, am I!?" she said. "Cool, this is just like in Hannah Montana!" she said. Then, the nurse walked in. "Please, only one at a time," he said, smiling. Everyone went out except for Zak. "So...do you dream about us _every_ night?" he said. "Maybe," Jamie said guiltily. But Zak did not hear or see her, for really she was sleeping in bed. "I love you," Zak said, kissing her on the cheek. "Love you too," Jamie said. Then, as Zak walked out, Codie walked in. "Hey, 'cous," he said. "Hi, Codie," Jamie said. "Hey, Danny, come here," Codie said. Danny came into the room. "Watch this: Ha! Pig nose!" Codie said, pulling Jamie's nose up to look like a pig's. "No respect at all," Jamie said slapping Codie on the back of his head. But her hand fell right through his head, like a ghost. "Oh no, I am dead!" But then Jamie realized that she was hooked up to one of those heart beeper things. It showed that she was fine. "See ya, my piggy cousin!" Codie said as he and Danny walked out, cackling. Then, her father came in. "Finally! Someone besides Zak who'll show some respect!" Jamie said. "Jamie, dear, Vanessa _will_ be getting punished," George said. "Awesome! Revenge tastes as sweet as honey," Jamie said. She wondered if she layed on top of herself, they'll become one person again. She tried it and it worked. Jamie was again asleep in the hospital bed.


	7. The New Girl

Chapter 7

The New Girl

* * *

Jamie was finding it hard to walk around on crutches all day. She had trouble sitting down in all her classes. But when she finally got the managed it in homeroom , Mrs. Harris, her teacher, made an announcement. "This is Rachel You'll have to show her things she's deaf. Can anyone of you speak sign language?" Mrs, Harris said, introducing the grl in front. Zak and Jamie raised their hands. "Good, good. Jamie, can you show Rachel her seat?"

"Sure," Jamie got up and signed "Come with me." She led Rachel to her seat. Unfortunatly, poor Rachel sat next to Seth.

_Later, in cryptozoology..._

"What is your name?" Mr. Marks said to Rachel."I said what is your name?" he repeated when Rachel didn't answer. Mr. Marks was very strict and only let himself be called sir. No one ignored Mr. Marks. " To the office now!" he yelled. Rachel didn't move. "She's deaf, stop it!" Jamie yelled. "You can go too, Miss. Tuesday,"Mr. Marks said."Gladly..._sir_," Jamie said. "Come on, Rachel!" she signed before storming out. They walked(well, Jamie hobbled) into Principal Rockman's office. "Hi, Jamie!" Mrs. Birns, Emma's mom and school secretary said. "Mr. Rockman is in his office, go on in," she said. Jamie walked into Principal Rockman's office. "Principal Rockman, Mr. Marks yelled at Rachel for being deaf!" Jamie said. "Tell him I didn't know he was talking to me," Rachel signed. Jamie nodded. "She didn't know he was talking to her," she said. "Yes, I will call him up right away," Principal Rockman said. He picked up the phone. "Mr. Marks is gonna get in trouble!" Jamie signed. "Yes!" Rachel said. Jamie shot her a surprised look."I may not hear what I say, but I know how to speak, Rachel said. Jamie struggled to sit the chair in front of her. Rachel held the crutches while Jamie sat down. "Thanks", she signed. Rachel nodded.

_Later..._

"Mr. Marks got fired!" Zak said. Jamie smiled. "What?" Rachel said. "Mr. Marks got fired." Zak signed. "Awesome!" Rachel said. "Hopefully, it's a girl teacher," Jamie said. " Yeah not like Mr. Marks or Mr. Erie. That guy was creepy. I swear, he's part naga, Zak said. Then Jamie sensed she was being watched. "We're being watched," she signed. Jamie glanced behind her. Sure enough, Wadi was pretending to read a book. She was leaning against her locker. Jamie went into the bathroom and came out a moment later as a large, white rat. Jamie-rat skittered over to Wadi. She shrieked and backed away. The rat suddenly, turned into a ginormous grizzly bear. Wadi stared in terror at the bear. Zak started to laugh. "Don't eat me!" Wadi squeaked, closing her eyes. "Nah, you're too gross," Jamie said. "Wha-where is the bear?" Jamie smiled. "Hello," she said. "You-You're the bear?"

"And the rat and the rotty that attacked you last week," Jamie said cheerily. "I _will _get you, Jamie Tuesday. I _will _have my revenge," Wadi said as she spun on her heel and walked away.


	8. Heartbroken

Chapter 8

Heartbroken

* * *

The next day, Jamie and Rachel were walking down the hall to homeroom. Then, they passed Zak and Wadi...lip-locking. Jamie stared, horrified. "Zak and Wadi are kissing!" Jamie signed. "Oh, my God!" Rachel said. Jamie's eyes started to water. She and Rachel ran to homeroom.

_Meanwhile..._

Zak pulled away from Wadi. "What was that!? What if Jamie saw!?" he said, angrily. "Oh, I believe she did," Wadi said. "If you weren't a girl, I would so punch you right now!" Zak yelled. "You liked it."

"Shut up."

"You know you did."

"Shut up!"

"_I _liked it."

"I SAID SHUT THE H*** UP!!!" Zak screamed.

_Later..._

"Psst! Jamie! Psssst!!! Hey!!!" Zak whispered. Jamie ignored him. Her face was flushed and her eyes were watery."Have you been crying?"

"Yeah what do you care? Go make out with Wadi or something!" Jamie said. "What!? Why in the life of God would I do that!?"

"Because, obviously, you love her more than me!" Jamie said. "Jamie, I-"

"No, you know what? We're over. Good bye, Zak Saturday," Jamie got up, grabbed her bag and crutches, and hobbled out the door.

_The next day..._

Zak walked into homeroom, very depressed. He had just lost his girlfriend, the woman he loved most and poof...gone like the wind. He hated Wadi so much. When Zak looked over at who was sitting next to him, he was shocked. "Jamie!?" he said in disbelief. "What?" she said, annoyed. "Why are you talking like that!?" Zak said. She sounded like one of those popular girls with those wierd voices. She was dressed like one, too. Pink..._everywhere_. Jamie was suppossed to hate pink. "What happened to you?"

"I've changed my ways. Pink is my new favorite color and Sammy is now a poodle," Jamie said, tossing her hair. "A poodle! Really, a poodle?" Zak said to himself. "This day just gets better and better!"

"Settle down, class! Today we will be learning-" Jamie was neglecting to translate for Rachel. She was looking franticly at Jamie. Zak started translating for Rachel and she was greatly relieved.

_At recess..._

Jamie didn't even hang out with Rachel anymore. Zak did the sign launguage from now on. "She's gone, dude," Josh said when he caught Zak staring at Jamie. "I know, but...when she said those words...basically, I died. I just miss her so much," Zak said. "She's really hanging on to this 'pink' idea isn't she?"

"Are you kidding? She had her labrador's fur styled like a freaking poodle!"

"Ouch. I feel bad for the dog..." Josh said. "No."

"What?"

"No!'

"What?!"

"Look, dude, she's hanging out with Wadi. Freaking WADI!!!" Zak said disbelievingly. Jamie and Wadi were standing back-to-back texting each other. Rachel was sulking in a corner. Zak went over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Jamie."

"Ugh, tell me about it!"

"She was, like, my best friend ever and now she's wearing pink, the one color she absolutly hates!" Rachel signed. "Women!" Zak said. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," Josh said.

_Meanwhile..._

"So, how are you taking the breakup?"

"Please, do _not_ mention that..._cheater_," Jamie said. "Oh, sorry," Wadi said. "Looks like he's moved on."

"What!?" Jamie looked in the direction Wadi was looking. Zak and Rachel were alone in a corner except for Josh. "But, hey. Forget him. Men can be so insensative!" Wadi rolled her eyes.

_Meanwhile again..._

Zak remembered something valuable. Jamie's song. She had written a song perfect for this occassion; and he had an idea to use it.


	9. Seattle, We Have a Problem

Chapter 9

Seattle, We Have a Problem

* * *

Zak's plan was in motion, and he was sure it would work. Today was the day of the talent show. Zak was up first. He and Josh went out on stage. Josh sat at the piano and Zak picked up the mic. Josh started to play and Zak got his confidence when he saw Jamie. It was time for him to perform:

_I don't know how to let this go  
And I don't really want to know  
What it's like without you in this life_

_Your voice is breaking through the air  
I can hear but I don't care  
What's it matter anyway tonight?_

_(chorus) But everywhere I go  
I'm reminded of everything that's going on  
That something isn't right  
I can read the signs  
I know that something's wrong  
But you didn't have to walk away  
You didn't have to walk away  
No, you didn't have to walk away from me tonight_

_I don't wanna be left with all  
The broken pieces as they fall  
If there was more time  
I would hide this all away_

_(chorus)_

_Time means everything, everything...  
Time means everything, everything...  
To me_

_(chorus)_

_This song was written by Mitchel Musso, but here, Jamie wrote it :)_

Zak and Josh went backstage feeling pretty good about themselves. But who was back there too was shocking. "You sung my song out there," Jamie said. She was no longer talking like a valley girl and all her pink was put away. She was herself again, as if she shapeshifted into a prissy girl for a week. "Yeah, and?"

"Well, I'm still mad at you."

"But that's the thing! I, ZAK SATURDAY, DID NOT KISS WADI!!! THE LITTLE NUSIENCE KISSED ME AND I DID NOT ENJOY IT A SINGLE LITTLE BIT!!!" Zak yelled. "Oh...Wait till Seth hears we're back together," Jamie said. "Wait, what?" Zak said. "You heard me!"

"That's right I did," Zak said. He pushed Josh out the door and kissed Jamie. Rachel walked up to the door to backstage. She peered through the window and saw something she thought she'd never see again: Zak and Jamie were making out. "Josh, come here!" Josh went over and looked through the window. He, too, was surprised. "Look at that. Hey, Josh. I usually don't say this to many guys, but...I like you," Rachel said. "Hey, y'all," Codie said, coming up to them. "Hello?" No one answered. Josh was staring at Rachel with a stare he usually didn't put on. He liked her back and Rachel knew it. "Hey, what's goin on in there?" Codie said, looking through the window. "Oh, yeah! Show her who's boss, Zak!" Codie said. When everyone had their turn looking in the window, the door opened. "Well, well, well. That certainly was long," Codie said. "Shut up, Codie," Jamie said. "So?" Josh said. "'So' what?"

"How was it?" Rachel said. "Wet..." Zak said. "Zak, we have a game tonight!"

"Uh, oh."

"If we can make the game and make it back here in time, we might not miss our turn," Jamie planned. "Let's go! The faster in, the faster out. The faster out, the faster we get back here." They raced off to the gym. Now, Josh and Rachel were left alone outside the backstage door. "Kiss me," Rachel said. So Josh did as he was told.


	10. The Awesome Ending

Chapter 10

The Awesome Ending

* * *

Zak, Jamie, and Codie raced to the gym. Codie hopped up the bleachers and the other two changed into their uniforms. Josh and and Rachel left too. Poor Josh has to put on the skunk costume(ha ha).

_After the game..._

The other team had won, but all Zak and Jamie were thinking about was making it in time for their performance. Jamie grabbed her guitar and followed Zak on stage. Zak was fine but Jamie had serious stage-fright. "You ok?" Zak whispered. "Not really" Jamie whispered back. They started to play:

_(Zak) I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_  
_But I got lost a time or two_  
_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_  
_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_[Chorus:]_  
_(Both)Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_

_(Jamie)I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
_But you just smile and take my hand_  
_You've been there you understand_  
_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_[Chorus]_

_(Both)Now I'm just rolling home_  
_Into my lover's arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_

_(Both)That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you._

**OMG that is the end to an epic story!**


End file.
